Final Fantasy High Jerry Springer
by OUfangirl15
Summary: Uh heh heh heh Scratches head I honestly don't know why I wrote this and I wrote but no clue what the hell is goin on.


Disclaimer: Hey Lawyers, HEY I'M FING TALKING TO YA! Alright now that I have your attention I would just like ta say that I am in no way shape or form the owner of any of the Final Fantasy characters or the Jerry Springer Show have used in this fic alright good.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FINAL FANTASY JERRY SPRINGER

The crowd cheer the words "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry...". "Hello and welcome to the Jerry Springer show" Jerry came out on stage "Today our guests are Disgruntled Final Fantasy and Anime characters". The crowed cheered. "Our first guest is Aeris Gainsbourough" Jerry said "Come on out Aeris". A brunette with green eyes and a pink dress came out holding a staff. "Hello Jerry" She said. "Hello Aeris now you say you have something to tell your best friend Tifa" Jerry said. "Yes I have to tell her that he has been cheating on her" Aeris said. "With you" Jerry asked. "Not anymore he's been cheating on her with a girl named Yuffie" She said. "Well let's bring out Tifa" Jerry said. A girl with huge breasts that were barely contained by a white tank top and shorts that went halfway up her ass-crack came out on stage and the men went wild.

"Hey Jer Hey Aeris" Tifa said. "Aeris has something to tell you Tifa" Jerry said. "Tifa Cloud has been cheating on you" Aeris said "With Yuffie". "What" She practically screamed. "Let's bring out Cloud shall we" Jerry said. A man with a huge sword spikey blonde hair and blue eyes came out. "You Mother BEEP" Tifa attacked him "You BEEP cheated on me with a sixteen year old". "Wait a minute" Jerry said "This Yuffie is sixteen". "Yes" Aeris said. The crowd started yelling Pedophile. "Shut the BEEP up" Cloud said "She wanted it". "Let's bring out Yuffie" Jerry said. A sixteen year old ninja came out. "Yuffie how could you" Tifa asked. "I d-d-didn't w-w-want him to" She sobbed "He said he would t-t-tell my dad about Rufus". "Oh really" Tifa turned to Cloud and started pummeling him "Well Cloud you cheat on me with Aeris and you rape one of my friends I guess now is a good time to tell I'm leaving you for Vincent". "What" Cloud yelled. "Don't freakin' yell you heard me you child molester" Tifa said. "Let's bring out Vincent" Jerry said. A hot guy with long black hair and red eyes and a rifle came out. "Tifa Hey' He said and him and Tifa started making out. "You Basterd" Cloud drew his sword and went for Vincent. "Shut up Cloud" Tifa punched him in the jaw and he went through the wall. "Okay that's all the time we have for Tifa and Cloud and Aeris and Yuffie and Vincent" Jerry said "Our next guest is Kikyo". A woman in a long Kimono came out onto the stage followed by the souls of the dead that animate her body and her soul skimmers. "Hello Jerry" She said. "Okay Kikyo you have something to tell a woman named Kagome what is it" HE asked. "I want to tell her that Inuyasha has been cheating on her with me and I want her to back off" She said. "alright let's bring out Kagome" Jerry said. "You BEEP" Kagome came out in her school outfit and attacked Kikyo "He's mine you BEEP dead whore". "Okay let's bring out Inuyasha" Jerry said. A half demon in a red kimono came out. "Inuyasha you Beep hole" Kagome Knocked an arrow into her bow and charged it with purifying energy and shot it into Inuyasha who blew up into a pile of blood and guts and did the same to Kikyo. "Okay let's just bring out all of the other guests and have the audience ask them questions" Jerry said and everyone came out and sat down. "Okay here" He handed the mike to a man in the audience. "Okay I have two questions one for spike over there and one for Tifa" He said "Spike why'd you rape a sixteen year old huh what are you a pussy and Tifa If Vincent cheats on you, you could always come to me I'll treat you like a queen". "Why don't ya come down and say that ta my face" Cloud said. "I would never treat her as something to be discarded after one use" Vincent said. "But thanks anyway" Tifa said. A teenage boy stood up and said to Kagome "Hey come home with me I'll treat ya like a real man should treat a woman". "Okay sure" She went into the audience and gave the boy a tonsil cleansing kiss. "Kagome" Sesshomaru appeared and pulled her off the boy "Your not doing it right". "Really why don't ya show me" She said. "Alright" They began rolling on the floor and taking each other's clothes off. "Okay here ya go" He handed the mike to a woman. "Okay I have something to say to the two people BEEP on the floor" She said "Get a room". "Umm sure okay" They said and left the stage and loud noises could be heard from backstage. "Okay time for the final word" Jerry Said over the noise of Kagome and Sesshomaru screwing back stage. He sat in his usual chair "Well I have no words of wisdom for the people on the stage but I do have for you watching the show. "He said "Don't cheat on a Miko".


End file.
